Endoscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that is performed through small incisions or natural body openings. An endoscopic procedure typically involves use of specialized devices and remote-control manipulation of instruments with indirect observation of the surgical field through an endoscope or similar device. Comparing to open surgery, endoscopic surgery may result in shorter hospital stays, or allow outpatient treatment.
Trigger finger is characterized by catching, snapping or locking of the involved finger flexor tendon, associated with dysfunction and pain. Localized inflammation or nodular swelling of said flexor tendon causes a disparity in size between the flexor tendon and the surrounding retinacular pulley system, most commonly at the level of the first annular (A1) pulley. When the subject extends the involved finger, the tendon will “catch” on the pulley, followed by an abrupt popping of the tendon through the pulley. This results in a difficulty flexing or extending the finger and the “triggering” phenomenon.
Typically, a first course of treatment for trigger finger is corticosteroid injections into the tendon sheath to reduce inflammation. When corticosteroid injection is not or no longer effective, surgical division of the A1 pulley is indicated. Conventional surgical techniques for trigger finger release require a fairly large incision over the A1 pulley and spreading of the incision to allow viewing and instrument access. These techniques can require a longer period of recovery than endoscopic methods and have greater levels of post-operative pain due to the incision size and level of manipulation during the procedure. Previous endoscopic techniques for trigger finger release require two incisions, one proximal and one distal to the A1 pulley and the threading of a cannula through the two incisions. An arthroscope is then inserted in the distal end of the cannula, while a cutting tool is inserted in the proximal opening. The cutting tool and arthroscope are then alternately moved forward or backward through the cannula. This does not allow direct visualization of the procedure from the point of view of the cutting tool during the separation of the pulley. Accordingly, the present application fulfils a need in the art for a minimally invasive surgical procedure for the treatment of trigger finger by providing a method for uniportal endoscopic trigger release surgery and a low-profile endoscopic surgical blade with a downward angled blade.